phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Awsomeboy211
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Phineas and Ferb Wiki talk:Tri-State Gazette/Issue 6! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 23:15, November 6, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' user review The following section from Awsomeboy211 has been moved here from the talk page of the latest Gazette issue since it did not directly apply to the content of that issue. — RRabbit42 06:46, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Attention Tri-State Area - October 31st Buford brave and strong has choked. Baljeet who is weak and nerdy saves him and guess what? You'll never believe it but Buford attempts to be Baljeet's Slave! Crazy right! But it is true! Also Candace and Stacy send bad pictures of Candace to Jeremy's cell phone so they get a job at Mr. Slushie Dog to delete them Watch the Phineas and Ferb episode "The Bully Code" on Disney XD October 31st 2009Awsomeboy211 23:14, November 6, 2009 (UTC) October 31 Has anyone seen Candace's doll Mary McGuffin? I have! When Dad accidentally sells Candace's doll at a yard sale Doofenshmirtz gets it for Vanessa to keep but Candace finds out that Vanessa has the doll and end of fighting for it. Who will win? Watch the Phineas and Ferb episode "Finding Mary McGuffin" on Disney XD October 31st Article written by: Awsomeboy211 23:21, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Please publish a Phineas and Ferb episode to the Tri-State Area Gazette. Wikia Entertainment Please include date and a catchy title for the article. End the article with Watch this Phineas and Ferb episode "(name of episode)" on (date episode will premire) on (channnel) Example: Watch this Phineas and Ferb episode "A Phineas and Ferb episode" on January 1,2001 on Channel Channel